Eternal Flight
ETERNAL FLIGHT The story about a young dog Who finds a special power. Prolouge "Are you sure?" The dying Alpha dog, Merrick, hoarsly whispered. He used to be a lovely chocolate brown. Now he was grey, almost white. "I am sure." The star dog said. "She shall be born, but with a different power. She shall come a runt and end up in the sky." Merrick sighed. "Why must you speak the news in riddles?" "Because, Sir, the Golden Clouds want the living to find out on their own. It makes life... interesting." The star dog said. He had been the Alpha before Merrick. And now as Merrick lay on his deathbed, he stood beside him, revealing the news that would happen after his death. "I must..." Merrick took a shaky breath, "I must finish my Final Word. My last words written down." He took a deer femur in his teeth that was elegantly yet boldly enscribed with his last thoughts. He had worked on it for days now. He began to gnaw, As my brown fur turns colorless and my breath grows shallow, I can't help but wonder if I with ever come back from the Golden Clouds as something else. A bird, a plant, an insect. Life is all a riddle; there's untold truths in life that reveal itself when you least expect it. '' ''My power, the power of warmth, has been fading ever since I stepped on the banks of the river. As soon as I saw a starry mist above the river, I knew that soon my time would be up. I set to work on the bone as soon as I felt the Heaven's Shiver pass through me. '' ''And now, here I lay, gnawing on this bone. My death shall happen in a matter of hours. The star dog has decended, and is waiting for my spirit to pull for my lifeless body. But who is to say, after I have died, I am lifeless? Everything has life, Even dead things. New things can come from a carcass. A decaying body shall rot into the ground, and suddenly, flowers are sprouting, symbolizing that there is still life. My pack, my family. I have led them for years. And now another must lead them for me. I now solemly pass my leadership to the next one. These are my last thoughts before leaving this world. Until the next scent post. But another shall come, and she shall rise greater than I ever did... And now I say, as I finish this bone, by ye dogs of Valor, Lupus bless. Merrick then slowly stood up and carried his bone to the middle of camp. It was the grave of the Alphas, where all of the Final Word bones were buried. He moved the rock that marked the grave, and dug a hole to bury the bone. All of the other bones were neatly stacked on top of each other. A single space at a top row of fourteen bones seemed to indicate where he should put his thoughts. He placed the bone in the slot. The row was now finished, a total of fifteen bones. "And so begins a new era," Merrick whispered to himself, and buried it. He replaced the rock that marked the grave and shakily moved back to his den. His heart slowed. Every memory from when he first opened his eyes flooded toward him. He chanted in a strong yet soft voice as he died: "She will come... She will come... by ye dogs of Valor, Lupus bless." He spoke the words of his Final Word bone, then took his last breath. His spirit fled from his body, and led by the star dog, ascended up to the Golden Clouds. She will come... Chapter 1 Terrica, a German Shepard wolf hybrid, used her power of movement to lift her mewling newborn pups to her belly. She led all four of them to a teat. As they suckled, she studied them. They were evenly balanced, two boys and two girls. One two boys and one girl had her pelt color-A reddish brown. But the one girl had the same pelt of her wolf father-A black and tawny pelt with a white underbelly. Terrica sighed. If only he had survived the fight to see his own pups. Sure, he was a wolf, but did that really matter? She loved Volkah. Dark, the new Alpha, padded into the Birthing Den to meet the pups. After greeting Terrica, he said, "They're all beautiful. They are all so much like you." "This one's a daddy's pup." Terrica lightly chuckled, pointing her muzzle to the tawny and black pup. "Name them, Terrica." Dark said gently. "Oh... um... yes, of course." Terrica had panned to name them much later. Well, what have I got to lose? "The two boys will be named Tytus and Xavier," Terrica said, "And the girl will be named Tanya." "What about the other pup? The other girl." Dark questioned. "Oh... uh... right, right. She will be name Kayra." Terrica just glanced at Kayra, because it hurt her and reminded her of the gruesome fight scene- Volkah jumping in front of her while she was still pregnant, and fending off the loner dog who was about to kill her. More coming soon!